Zen Academy
by SwiftFeather
Summary: This is... not really an x-over. It just remebles some settings... This is my half-original work. Its abit like Vampire Knight, but yeah, original work. Welcome to Zen Academy!
1. Mixed Up!

Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi. My name is William Ridel. I am just a boy that is 15 years in age. I have white hair and red eyes, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that, my eyes wasn't always blue and I am not exactly a normal 15 year old.**

**Well, several things happen before I got to know I wasn't really normal, so just follow the story and you'll know exactly why…**

* * *

The train station at Hathrow City in the Serna Kingdom. Among a sea of blonde, red and brown, there was a white haired boy in the middle. His hand shot up into the air as a man at the front of a giant crowd of teenagers shouted out – what seems to be – his name.

"…William Ridel, Wayne Road, Winston Song, Wendy Street…"

William yawned and smacked his lips. The girl beside him moved away from him in the train station at the sound, giving the boy with white hair. The so called 'Ground Guardian' of the Poistoris Higher Academy was reading names out. Well, obviously William had waited a little too long for his name to come out.

"Alright, move off according to the classes you received in mail last week!" The Guardian said, scattering the crowd. Everyone started moving into their respective classes. William held up his letter like everyone else is doing. "Let's see… I-"

At that instant, someone knocked into him and the letter fell out of William's hand. He rubbed his arm as he looked down to a girl sitting on the ground and rubbing her head. "S-Sorry." She said, picking up her letter and running off. William glared at the girl as she ran off and picked up his letter. "Let's see…" He looked at the text.

"Dark 3. I am finally in Dark class!!" William exclaimed, throwing his fist up.

About 30 meters away, the girl who had knocked into William looked at her letter. "Li- Light Class?! There must be a mistake…" She yelled, looking at it. "Light… 3…"

"I-Its real…" She felt the paper and rubbed her eyes. Then she sighed.

"Engel Stone! How long do you want me to wait?" A girl with pink hair said to the girl with layered black hair. Engel looked up from her letter and smiled. "Ellen! Sorry. I got into Light Class 3."

"Light Class…?! But…" Ellen said.

"Shhh! Not so loud…" Engel muttered. "But now I can be in the same class as you anyway. Just keep it a secret. No doubt everyone will start asking me why am I not in the Dark Class."

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" The Guardian yelled. "Now, cease your babbling and we can proceed to the Academy. Now will Dark Classes please follow Guardian Tima and Light Classes follow me!"

The students soon began filing off with the respective Guardians. Engel looked around. There was about fifteen students in each Light Class. It was ranging from Lower Light 1 to 6, Medium Light 1 to 6 as well and finally Higher Light 1 to 6. The same goes for the Dark Classes, where the levels are the same as well.

Engel groaned. She was in the 3rd worst class in Medium Light Classes. She got 1st position last year in Lower Dark Class 1 – the class where everyone had the highest entrance exam scores. And there is a secret of the Dark Class too.

They're not human.

There might have werewolves and nymphs, the higher grades of demonic beings. The highest and grandest was the family of Vampires. Engel was one of the few that were Vampires in Poistoris Academy, and she is a 2nd Class Vampire herself.

But why did she get into a Light Class?

* * *

William Ridel looked around the empty halls of the Dark Towers, where Dark Class lessons were held in the evening. "In the evening? Don't I need to sleep?" William grumbled. The boy behind him smiled and leaned close to him. "You're lucky. You can sleep at night?"

"What do you mean lucky?"

"You'll fall asleep in class, then you won't smell the blood." The boy with green hair said, raising his eyebrows as if William was supposed to know that already.

"B-Blood?"

"By your looks, you're a Vampire right? What class are you?" The boy asked.

"V-Vampire?" William whispered. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly, he got this spine-chilling feeling.

"Okay, Class. You may spilt up in pairs and explore the building. We rebuilt the place so newbies will also get an advantage." The Guardian muttered.

The boy smiled and grabbed William's arm. "You're mine, come on!"

"W-Wait!" William said as the boy dragged him up the stairs. "What's your name?"

"I am Griphen, 3rd Class."

"Thi-Third? And… umm, I am William Ridel. What is your fullname?" William asked. _Strange… I know we're in 3__rd__ Class in Dark…Why is he saying it?_

Griphen climbed up to a small dusty room at the top of the narrow stairway. "Ah… so they didn't rebuilt my favorite hideout. That's great!" Griphen said. "Close the door behind you, dude. And my fullname is Griphen. Yeah, just Griphen."

William closed the door behind him and he locked it. "Wow… its sure dusty in here." William muttered.

"I am pretty tired but it getting close to evening. The best thing about this room is…" Griphen threw open the rotten curtains of the only window in the small room. William expected the setting sun, but outside the window was a night sky and a full moon that glowed so eerily it gave William the creeps. "Uh… What…? Why is there a moon? Its not night yet!" William said, looking out of the window at the moon that does and doesn't exist at the same time. Griphen laughed.

And William froze.

His fangs were glinting in the moonlight. This was the first time William had seen fangs. "V-Vamp…" William muttered and he was transfixed, unable to move. Suddenly, a warm, burning sensation flared through his entire body and he gasped. Griphen was suddenly alarmed. Griphen looked over at William, his eyes burning red. William's blue eyes reflected that colour as Griphen and him stared at each other.

There was silence.

Then suddenly, Griphen was behind William, embracing the white-haired boy. But William didn't move. His eyes were still wide and crystal blue, as if he was shocked by something he just saw.

"Its against the rules… but you're tempting me! Its impossible for your blood to smell so good when it didn't even break through your skin! You… are not a Vampire, or a human, or anything!" Griphen whispered. Then he paused, breathing on William's neck. William did not answer, but his eyes had softened, and he was like in a deep sleep, as if hypnotized.

"You're human… but… There's something else…" Griphen whispered again and his arms tightened around William's body. He licked William's neck and flicked his sensitive tongue over that pale skin, and finally – he found it. The thumping of the pulse, where the vein was in William's neck. The fangs hovered above the skin, then it spplied pressure and sank with some difficulty into the softness of the flesh.

William's head jerked out, and some emotion returned to his eyes.

"Unngh!"

* * *

Engel's head snapped up as the teacher flung the chalk at her. The she looked up with bleary eyes. "How the hell can I keep awake in the day? But its almost evening. Come on!" Engle slapped her face as the teacher went back to teacher. Then Engel stopped. Then suddenly, she had a queasy feeling in his chest. Then she looked out of the window, at the top of the tower.

Where she knew she always hung out with her friends from last year's Dark Class. The small room where they always take their victims to – and have moonlight for all eternity.

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Trust the Truth

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Engel yawned and looked back at the teacher. It doesn't help to actually reminisce on all these past times. Engel hand shifted, and the letter on her table tore. "Gyak! My letter!" Engel placed the two pieces back and her eyes caught a name on the 'Dear xxxxxxx" part.

"Will…iam… Ri…del?" Engel read the name. "'Congratulations… you… have been sorted to Poistoris High Academy Medium Light Class 3…"

"William Ridel…?" Ellen asked. "Oh, that guy in Lower Light Class 2 last year. He's an idiot, but his grades did improve a little…" Ellen muttered. Then she frowned. "Wait… If he's not in this class… and you are here…?"

Engel thought back to what happened.

"_Let's see… I-"_

_At that instant, someone knocked into him and the letter fell out of William's hand. He rubbed his arm as he looked down to a girl sitting on the ground and rubbing her head. "S-Sorry." She said, picking up her letter and running off. William glared at the girl as she ran off and picked up his letter._

"I…I knocked into him!" Engel recalled. "Our letters must have gotten mixed –"

_Thathump._

"Engel…? What's wrong?!" Ellen asked. Engel looked over at the top of the castle. "This throbbing… Its blood… and it smells… Teacher!" Engel's hand shot up. "There's been a mistake! I should be in the Dark Class… and one of the Light Class Students are over at the Dark Tower."

The teacher looked up. "Ah…? What nonsense are you babbling now, Engel?"

"Look…!" Engel held up the letter that was torn into two. Then she took off. "Engel!" Ellen called and ran after her. "Sorry Teacher!"

The door slammed shut.

The Teacher looked down at the letter as the class fell into a stunned silence. "William… Ridel?"

"Oh no. This isn't good. Class dismissed early!" Teacher Sam said. Then she hurried out of the door as the class watched, still stunned.

* * *

Engel ran up the stairs with Ellen following behind her. Ellen was looking around the Dark Tower and she was kind of afraid. Evening was closing in and the walls were darker than before. "T-This is the Dark Tower…? Its… scary…"

"Shhh." Engel said as she ran up the narrow steps. She stopped when she saw that someone was already there.

"Ah!" Engel stared up at the Headmaster of Postoris.

"Headmaster Truth!" Engel exclaimed. Truth turned around. He smiled at them. "Ah, looks like you two are the ones that Teacher Sam told me. We have no time. Come on."

The Headmaster stepped up to the door. Then he knocked. "William, Griphen. Are you inside?"

There was no answer.

Engel ran up and rammed her fist on the door. "Griphen…? Are you – ugh…" Engel sat down on one of the steps, holding her hand over her nose. Ellen looked down, and she asked. "What's wrong, Engel?"

"Blood… its too strong… And… this…" Engel said. "This blood… it seems different…its fragrant…" Then Engel's eyes flashed red. The Headmaster patted Engel's head. "Don't worry…" The Engel's eyes faded back to a silver.

"We're coming in." Truth said, and he placed his hand on the door.

* * *

Griphen heard the knock, and he looked up. _What's… what's going on… I feel so good… Something's heavy in my arms. I think I am crushing it… _Griphen lifted his head from William's neck, and he took a good look at the limp boy in his arms. "Ah…! William…? I was…" Griphen felt the blood rolling down his chin, and the mass of blood that stained both the front of his and William's uniform. William's collar was torn, pulled aside by Griphen in his thirst, exposing William's neck. Now it was covered in blood – Griphen couldn't even see the punctures in the neck.

"William?" Griphen shook his new friend, but Will was limp, his legs slack.

"_We're coming in."_

"No…" Griphen whispered.

The door's lock slid open, and the door itself opened a fraction. Then Truth pushed the fully open. Engel looked up and her eyes widened. Ellen stared at William's limp body. "W-Will…?"

"Griphen! What the hell did you do?!" Engel yelled. Griphen gasped. "I…I… don't know. It was too tempting! At first I didn't smell anything… but when I smiled at him… and he saw my fangs, his blood was suddenly… I couldn't help it…"

Truth smiled at Griphen. "Its fine." He walked over and pried Will from Griphen's arms, carrying the white haired boy bridal style. "William will be fine." Truth said.

"No he won't be!" Ellen yelled. "He's my childhood friend! If anything happens to him…"

"Nothing will happen to him. Trust the Truth!" The Headmaster laughed, carrying the bloody Will down the stairs.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. Escape the Truth!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uhhh…"

Will opened his red eyes a fraction. He closed them again. Then he opened them again and held his neck. It was strangely stiff… and rough. He cringed and sat up in a bed. Will looked around him, rather confused at the moment. _Why am I in bed? Wasn't I supposed to be… _Will breathed out to calm himself. His neck was still stiff and he swung his legs over the bed edge and stood up. His feet were really wobbling, and he couldn't keep his balance. His skin was strangely pale too. Outside the windows, the moon shone steadily. Will looked into the reflection of the glass and his eyes widened. _My eyes… they are red? Why are they…?_

Then William recalled a story that someone… in faded memory had told him before.

"_There's once a legend that says that, a child would be born to a family of vampires, that wouldn't have the fangs of a vampire, the lust of a vampire and the appearance of the vampires. He is the Savior, the Vessel. He will be the Blood Bank of all Vampires, from 4__th__ Class to the 1__st__ Grand. Many of them had appeared over the centuries. When they see the aura given off by the other Vampires, they'll be more subject to the Vampire's wishes. Their blood will give of a special scent that even the most patient and rule-binded Vampire would succumb to. He or she would be the Treasure of all races, wanted by many, protected by many. People whom he or she trusted might want to use them after that. So he or she must be careful for whom would use them for good or for selfish reasons. _

_You know what, Willie? We had just gotten something from the Prophet. You know… that old guy who predicts futures? He told us that one of these people had been born! A Vessel…I am sure you'd be glad. That means my race would be saved. I would never bite you, Willie… I love you so much… If you ever met this baby – Caducoceus-Kraysten Saroyan – you'd tell me first, won't you? Then we could protect him and you'll have a precious friend. Maybe I'd become a Grand…and give you authority and safety… I don't want you to be bitten by anyone else… Oh, and we have to hurry out… I have someone you want to meet anyway. It's a friend of mine. He's also a Vampire, and he's my fiancé._

_His name is…"_

Will felt something throb deep within him, like a sweet rhythm only he knew. He closed his eyes. The throb didn't come from his heart… it came from his mind that was sending some sort of music over his blood. **Ba-bump. **Will opened his eyes again. His vision shuddered and his left foot gave way, causing him to stumble.

Then a pair of strong arms caught him. Will looked up with blurry eyes at who was holding him. That light blonde hair and spectacles are definitely…

"You're still weak, you shouldn't stand, William." A soft voice spoke. Will knew that voice belonged to Headmaster Truth… Another arm slid below him, and lifted him up by his knee joints. William couldn't complain, even though he didn't like the Headmaster carrying him like this…

For a moment, he thought they were going to bed, but then the Headmaster headed to the exit. Will was suddenly unable to move, or speak and he just lay limply in Truth's arms. _What's going on? Where is he taking me…? Maybe detention… _Will thought. He wanted to make a sour face, but he can't, apparently. As the Headmaster brought him down the dark stairway, Will felt the similar throbbing in his body again, and a sense of familiarity. _What is this feeling? Somehow, I feel that I have felt this somewhere before…_

"Doesn't this feel familiar, William?" Truth asked, looking down. "You look so helpless. Why are you making that face for… is my body very warm – that's why you're feeling sleepy, face flushed?" Truth said, noticing Will's face that was flushed and covered in droplets of pespiration, eyes cloudy and sleepy.

I can't move… Where is the Headmaster taking me? Why is he talking like this? He's a very kind person…

"To think I have you in my arms." Truth said, stepping into a big, stone underground hall. "My daughter was so worried. For the first time, someone put any emotion into her face. You'll see her soon. She's waiting for us."

"Dad…" Engel said, walking out behind one of the huge stone pillars in the hall that is lit by candles on the wall. There was a giant stone table at the end of the hall. "Engel… good timing." Truth said, walking rapidly across, the metal gate he passed through clanging shut behind him, locking magically.

D-Daughter? He has a daughter, and that voice?! Engel… that girl with the black hair…is that her name?

"L…" William's mouth opened. "Let me… go!" Will pushed and kicked – suddenly, he was able to move. Will stumbled to the ground from Truth'shold. Then he spun around to face Engel and Truth. "Where… where am I?"

Engel stared at him in surprise. "Dad…?! What is William Ridel doing here? You said you're going to bring the Treasure down…!" Engel said. "You said…"

"You don't understand, Engel? He's the one! William Ridel… or should I say…" Truth turned from his daughter to William. Will backstepped, eyes widening. _I'm…?_

"…Caducoceus-Kraysten Saroyan!"

* * *

"William…?"

Ellen pushed open the door to the Infirmary. There was an empty, unmade bed. Obviously someone HAD been there. And there was another door at the other end that was left carelessly open. Ellen frown and motioned for Griphen to come in as well.

"Strange… where did he-"

Someone stumbled out of the opened door, pale and panting. It was William. "Help!" Will cried as Engel came out after him, looking back. Ellen's eyes widened. "What…?"

"Ellen, Griphen! Perfect timing… Get William out of here and hide him!" Engel said. "Now!"

Griphen looked confused, but Ellen tugged onto Griphen's arm. "Come on!" Ellen said. "Can you stand?" Ellen asked Will, but he didn't respond. He was sitting on the ground, shaking badly and eyes wide.

"I take that as a 'no'." Griphen muttered.

* * *

A figure stumbled out of the door, groaning and looking around. "ENGEL!" Truth bellowed. "YOU BETRAYED ME! Where's the Vessel…?! Where… where did the Vampire Treasure go? Kraysten! KRAYSTEN!" Truth howled. "I WANT YOUR BLOOD!" A pair of fangs gleamed in Truth's mouth as he screamed in the Infirmary.

* * *

"William…"

"Unnn…"

"William! Wake up! This is urgent."

_Warm… someone is carrying me on their back. Who is it?_

Will opened his eyes. Green hair obscured his face, "Eh…?" Will mumbled sleepily. "I know this hair. Are you Gri-whatever?" Will asked. "Is this a tunnel? Its wet."

"It's a sewer, actually."

"Ellen?" William sat up behind Griphen's back.

"Yeah that's me."

"And Engel here."

"And Griphen. Not 'Gri-whatever' though maybe I'll change my name to that. I've always wanted a long name. Maybe I could be called Griphen Whatever."

"Shut up, Griph."

"You made my name even shorter!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Engel voice snapped in the dark tunnel. "Alright, Will. I am glad you're alright. Sorry about my dad. But… I was rather shocked when I heard you're…" Engel trailed off abit and Griphen inhaled sharply.

"Well, anyway…"

"Wait! I am not that whatever thing that Headmaster – your Dad – called me. I am-"

"But you are… Will." Griphen blurted out. "I know you're. That taste. I mean… well, the blood… it tasted just like the description says. I know it sounds disgusting, dude, but yeah."

"Right." William said uncomfortably. "I hope it tasted like… nice."

"Man, I mean, dude! It tastes like sushi."

"Aki?"

"Unagi."

"Both of you shut up! This is not important." Engel snapped.

"Right… Engel, stop being scary. Will might piss his pants." Griphen said.

Will made a snorting sound.

"Okay, so we're helping you escape. It looks like we won't be able to stay in school at all now. For your sake. I am coming because my Dad's after you, and I am the one who knows him the best. So… I could help." Engel said.

"And I am your friend, Will. I want to help you!" Ellen said. "Childhood friend. I know you well."

"And me… well, I liked you. I bit you, and sorta gayed with ya, so I am followin' you dude."

"GAYED?! You're joking, you didn't. You didn't take advantage of me" William yelled.

"Of course. Seeing the way I hugged ya, Will. Your body's abit bony though…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence.

"Alright… so here's the plan. We're going to get to the Yorow Mountain, where me and Griphen's hometown is. We might make there quickly, and we have no food and water or whatsoever, and we're still in our uniforms – Will in his pyjamas. So now its… 1:34 AM. We can make it there in 2 hours. I hope you're feeling okay, Will. I brought 4 travelling cloaks, I think it'll be fine."

Silence.

"This is so sudden." Will said silently, but nobody said anything.

"I am sure it'll work out, William. " Ellen said.

"When we have gotten ready our stuff, we've to find Lower Grand Genieve." Engel muttered.

"Ah." Griphen said. "I am voting for that."

"Good. Now we just have to continue down this tunnel… and when we are outside, I hope Will would be strong enough to walk."

* * *

**Alright!! This is a long chapter! Great...! Read and Review please!**


End file.
